


A Love to Take One's Breath Away

by bironic



Category: Original Work
Genre: Double Penetration, Double Penetration in One Hole, Dream Sex, Dreams and Nightmares, Established Relationship, F/M, Female Character of Color, M/M, Multi, Non-Human Genitalia, Nonconsensual Impregnation, Other, Sleep Paralysis, Somnophilia, Succubi & Incubi, Threesome - F/M/M, shameless appropriation of ancient Sumerian figures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:28:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24964498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bironic/pseuds/bironic
Summary: Tiamat tensed beneath the incubi's hands, though she could not move."Join me," breathed Irdu. "Oh, quickly, dear heart."
Relationships: Incubi in love with each other/Shared victim
Comments: 3
Kudos: 41
Collections: Nonconathon 2020





	A Love to Take One's Breath Away

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rubynye](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubynye/gifts).



> Thank you to K., S. and T. for brainstorming!

They reunited between the doorposts of the woman's dwelling when the sickle moon reached its zenith.

"Well met, my love," said Lilu, touching down upon the packed earth with no more than the moth's whisper of his wings.

"And you, dear one," replied Irdu, a familiar stout silhouette in the silver light. "Too long have been the nights leading to this consummation."

"Agreed; we should tarry no longer. Do you have the semen?"

Irdu nodded. "From the newest priest at the temple of Inanna. A fervent young thing. He will serve her well." He crooked a smile. "Whom did you choose?"

"Ibranum, the master stone cutter." The man's release waited silken and cool in Lilu's bulb, a tantalizing heaviness.

"Subtle," teased Irdu. "One of the strongest men in the city."

"He came with a force to rival the Tigris in high flood," Lilu acknowledged.

Irdu's laugh pleased Lilu's ears more than any mortal music.

"Then shall we?" Lilu inquired.

They slipped silently into the woman's abode, waking none of her children as they floated past them to alight upon her pallet.

Her name was Tiamat, and she lay open to the night air. The curves of her breasts, belly, hips and buttocks rivaled the most luscious fertility goddess. Her hair wound about her head in intricate plaits; her lips, succulent as plum slices, were parted as she breathed deep in slumber.

Irdu and Lilu had chosen her for her great beauty as well as her proven fecundity. Now, with her husband off to war, they could claim her without fear of disturbing him and forcing an abrupt end to the long-awaited fruition of their desire.

"Would you care to begin?" Lilu offered. 

Irdu's pleased smile would have more than compensated for the lost opportunity to cast the spell himself. Yet Irdu had a gift to offer in return.

"Together," he said. Lilu's heart swelled. 

Settling on opposite sides of their prey, they pressed their palms to Tiamat's bosom and locked her into immobility and sleep. Though his eyelids fluttered with the pleasure of initiating the ritual, Lilu forced himself to hold Irdu's gaze through this first intimate moment.

"A memory of her most passionate embrace," said Lilu. Tiamat began to dream. Her golden skin shone with a film of sweat.

"A vision of a man handsome beyond her imaginings," said Irdu. Tiamat's mind supplied the figure he suggested.

He parted her legs. The most carnal of human female scents filled his nostrils.

"After you," he invited Irdu. This time, his love did not demur. With an eagerness that Lilu shared, Irdu positioned himself nearer Tiamat's nethers and allowed his siphon to unfurl. Lilu parted the woman's lower lips for him, earning a look replete with fondness.

Without further ado, Irdu inserted his siphon into her. He sighed as the semen began its slow outflow and he entered Tiamat's reverie. Lilu drank in his half-lidded eyes, the flattening of his ears.

The young priest, the _gala_ , replaced the fantasy figure in Tiamat's dream. The tenor of her imaginings took a sharp turn. Her heart pounded in confusion and fear as the willowy youth she thought she recognized from the market held her down and thrust into her. His name, the spirit of his essence revealed, was Ekur, and his expression remained incongruously innocent and earnest as he violated her.

Tiamat tensed beneath the incubi's hands, though she could not move.

"Join me," breathed Irdu. "Oh, quickly, dear heart."

Lilu did not need to be invited twice. His siphon had already stiffened and extended. He pushed it into Tiamat's slick heat alongside Irdu's.

The two of them groaned as one. Even beyond the relief of the semen trickling out and the delight of Tiamat's psychic energies flowing into him in return, never had Irdu experienced such an intense squeeze. That the siphon pressed along the length of his own belonged to his beloved made it all the more exquisite.

The double awareness commenced: While he remained keenly aware of his true body and the pleasures coursing through it, Lilu also took consciousness within the dream manifestation of Ibranum.

The stone cutter lay beneath Tiamat as she faced the sky, his massive arms wrapped around her ribs. His thick cock spread her wide in alternating strokes with Irdu-as-Ekur, who knelt between Tiamat's and Lilu-as-Ibranum's legs. Tiamat cried out to find herself thus doubly speared and helpless. Ekur pressed Tiamat's hips down into Ibranum's, and it was as if Irdu did the same to Lilu.

In the physical world, Tiamat attempted to thrash. Her breathing labored in her constricted chest. 

"Oh, my love," Lilu managed. In the dream, he used one of Ibranum's labor-callused hands to pull the priest in for a kiss beside Tiamat's ear. This would have done nothing for them in their true bodies, but in the reverie Irdu's tender mouth sped Lilu's pulse and hastened the culmination of the stone cutter's desires.

On Tiamat's pallet, he sought and clasped Irdu's free hand.

Lilu could wait no longer. With Tiamat's sweating, straining body trapped between theirs in both physical realm and nightmare, he shuddered in climax. The stone cutter's seed burst forth into Tiamat from his dream cock even as the last of it emptied from Lilu's siphon. 

Irdu and his priestly double followed soon after. Lilu could have listened to his exhalation of ecstasy for many nights to come.

Tiamat's nightmare abated. Fully rooted once more in their bodies, Lilu and Irdu eased their hold over her, though they did not yet allow her to return to peaceful slumber. 

Their siphons twitched and softened as they recovered. Their commingled seed, transformed by magic into something between human and incubus, would soon reach Tiamat's womb. Lilu savored the sight of the pearlescent rivulet left behind when first his and then Irdu's siphon slipped out of her.

"At last, it is done," sighed Irdu.

"And done well," concurred Lilu.

If their seed took root, Tiamat would gestate and birth their offspring. A child of their own, the product of their love.

If not, Lilu thought, then he and Irdu would simply need to perform the ritual again. 

What a pity that would be.


End file.
